


Destinados a ser

by Nightia



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightia/pseuds/Nightia
Summary: Un encuentro en el bosque que decidirá el resto de sus vidas. Ligeramente inspirado en la última escena de la película "El extraño mundo de Jack" - KakaxSaku drabble.





	Destinados a ser

Estaban solos en el claro del bosque, la civilización se encontraba muy lejos como para ser real. Después de todo lo dicho se quedaron inmóviles, expectantes, totalmente sumidos en el hechizo de la luna.

Eran tan diferentes que jamás funcionaría, esa certeza resonaba en sus oídos, la edad era otro abismo, y su historia pasada era el último clavo del ataúd. Y aun así, allí estaban, pensando, deseando, anhelando con todas sus fuerzas que sí fuera posible.

De la desesperación agarró sus mechones plateados y tiro de ellos como si así surgiera una solución; no debería desearla, pero ahí estaba, literalmente al alcance de su mano y con la certeza de que no lo rechazaría, al contrario, lo recibiría con ansia.

Viendo su turbación sabía que lo mejor sería dejarlo tranquilo, pero no podía obligar a su cuerpo a obedecer, cuando logró moverse no fue para retroceder, sino para avanzar; ya estaban a solo un paso y a una caricia de perderse en ellos mismos. Pero ya ella había hecho su movida, ahora era su turno, el que lo decidía todo.

Ella bajo los ojos temerosa de verlo alejarse, por lo tanto no vio como él se acercó, solo fue hasta que vio la mano acercarse a su barbilla que entendió que no se iría, ambos estaban igual de confusos y asustados, pero lo resolverían juntos; y sellaron su promesa con el último de sus primeros besos.

FIN


End file.
